Fastest Finger First
Fastest Finger First is a round that is played on a lot of versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? to grant a contestant the right to play the main game. Rules A group of ten contestants are given a question asking them to put four choices in the correct order. On some early versions (like UK version's first season and Australian version's first season), it was a multiple choice question like the questions in the main game. The contestant who get the order right in the fastest time wins and earns the right to play the main game. If two or more contestants get the correct order in the same fastest time, they will compete again in another Fastest Finger round to break the tie. If none of the contestants get the order right, they will all be asked another Fastest Finger Question. The pattern will repeat until they end up with one single winner. History When the UK version premiered, the Fastest Finger First originally consisted of a multiple choice question and the contestant who locks in the right answer in the fastest time wins. They soon converted to putting the four choices in the correct order and kept it that way until they retired the Fastest Finger First in 2010. Fastest Finger First was reinstated for the 2018 series, with 6 contestants rather than 10. The original primetime U.S. version had Fastest Finger in the "place 4 in order" format for its entire run, but was dropped altogether in 2002 when the show went into syndication. It was temporarily brought back for Super Millionaire and the 10th Anniversary Primetime Celebration. In Russian version, FFF from October 1, 1999 to August 14, 2010 existed in classic format only. Since September 4, 2010, FFF was abolished together with the additing of a risk format and Double Dip, a new lifeline. In the Finnish and Polish versions of the show, which returned to the air after a long break (in 2016 and 2017 respectively), in the FFF, in contrast to other countries, appear 6 people instead of 10. In 2017, in Brazil, the show initially started without a FFF round. The host invites the contestant in turn to the studio. Since 2018, in Vietnamese version together with the change of the host show, the FFF was canceled (it in 2005-2017 existed). Now he invites the contestants one by one to the studio. In 2018, Bulgaria became the next country where it was also canceled in the revived version of the FFF. Instead, the host (like in Vietnam) invites the contestants alternately in the studio. In 2018, Russian versions, in the FFF As Returned, in contrast to other countries, appear 6 people instead of 10. Varieties In Season 13 of U.S. version only "Fastest Feet" mini-game existed. It’s a challenge in which four audience members are given themed cards and are tasked with physically putting them into the right order to split a $1,000 prize. They should stand in the correct order within 60 seconds. Whose position coincides with the correct order, he earns $1,000. In 1 September 2018, Russian Version Of Kto khochet stat' millionerom? As Returned Trivia * Shannon McGehee, in 0.87 seconds, holds the world record for answering a Fastest Finger Question in the quickest time. She is also the first contestant worldwide to do so in under 1 second in a "place 4 in order" question. ** Jonathan Pash, in 0.97 seconds, became the second to do so under 1 second in a "place 4 in order" question on May 6, 2008 in UK. * Fastest Finger First returned to Millionaire Hot Seat in January 23, 2017. Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?